


Beardy Master Appreciation Society

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinovich Effect?  What's that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beardy Master Appreciation Society

**Author's Note:**

> This icon is the default for my main LJ. It was made for me by [](http://snowgrouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**snowgrouse**](http://snowgrouse.livejournal.com/) , and I lurves it very much. She says I have to do the meme:
> 
>  _Take a look at your default userpic. If you're like me you see it so often you've almost stopped seeing it at all, so take a good look at it._

“The Doctor runs into himself like this all the time. You should hear his first and second regenerations – serious UST. Now, take off that damn tie.”

“Theta? Hmph. I’ll bet he doesn’t do a thing about it, though. If he hadn’t been so busy saving the planet, I could have shown him precisely what the backseat of that noisy yellow car was for. Ouch. That metallic embroidery scratches.”

“Yes, I had a thing for that cape… Funny, I thought you’d appreciate the velvet. We look good in black.”

“We look better out of it. At least you kept the beard.”


End file.
